<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Land by skinstapler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522938">In The Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinstapler/pseuds/skinstapler'>skinstapler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinstapler/pseuds/skinstapler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“下次吧，Ray，下次吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raymond Smith通常不会和穿衣品味过为恶劣的人上床，因为这会让他想起来一些不好的回忆。这种回忆和海洛因注入血管的感觉连在一起，让他从胃一直恶心到大脑，或者反过来也可以，总之他憎恶和这些人上床。</p><p>那位搏击教练是个例外，他可以把四根手指埋进Raymond的屁股里，例如此刻，这应该是所有色情片导演最爱的场景，值得来一个特写镜头。对，拉近，放大，请各位仔细瞧瞧。搏击教练曾伸着他的四根指头来提醒Raymond，他已经帮了他四次忙了，如今这四根指头全埋在Raymond的屁股里，而我们色情电影男主角的穴口被撑到了极限，搏击教练在润滑剂的帮助下，怀着对Raymond最大的敬意，去探索他的身体。</p><p>“你这个欠操的…就不能直接进来，快点好吗？”</p><p>就像我们经常说的，一张漂亮的脸蛋会对应着恶劣的脾气，Raymond几乎要被那些手指折磨疯了，他的屁股塞进了教练的四根手指外加一枚戒指，他张着腿几乎忘记了呼吸。但Raymond还是把他最常用的形容词——贱货咽进了肚子里，贱货这种词必须用在专属的对象上，而教练不在这个范围内，Raymond有他的准则。</p><p>“我不欠你第四次，Ray”</p><p>搏击教练抽出被润滑剂弄到湿漉漉的手指，这里面或许也有Raymond的一些功劳，贴在Raymond的腹肌上，那些肌肉因为被侵犯而露出明显轮廓，随着Raymond呼吸安静在搏击教练的掌心下起伏。教练看着Raymond，很显然他就是有这种特质，让人相信即使世界末日到来，他也能带你去另一个星球，只要他对你有过承诺。</p><p>Raymond掀起金色的眼睫，Raymond有时会强硬的像头狮子，有时候却又像条宠物犬。教练的手指重新进入了Raymond的屁股，和教练有时候突然超脱在外的邪恶想法一样，Raymond也猜不透他的脑子里在想些什么，而且他也没有时间去想这个问题。教练的手指触摸到他肠道里最敏感的一点，他只是勾了勾手指，Raymond的脑袋里就炸起了烟花，他哭泣着呻吟，床单被他的手指揪得乱七八糟，而那些漂亮的睫毛呢，早被他的眼泪沾湿，毕竟伦敦很爱下雨。</p><p>Raymond有着一根不错的老二，教练的左手托着那根东西就像在观察一件艺术品，割过包皮而且非常干净，还有金色的耻毛。教练裹着那根东西开始套弄，另一只手不断刺激敏感点，Raymond已经分不清现实还是在做梦，他爽到没有拒绝教练的亲吻。</p><p>他能感受到教练取下了他的眼镜，但是他不想去在意，他的注意力一秒也不想从快感中分离。他射在了教练的手中，一部分精液落在了他的胸膛上，说真的，他同样厌恶高潮，因为这也他妈的和海洛因注射入血管的感觉一样。所有操完他的人，都应该以最快的速度离开他，除了Mickey，所有人都应该跑着离开，就像屁股后面着了火那样跑。</p><p>教练为Raymond清理着身体，顺带扶了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，对视时，他甚至又露出了那种有点害羞意味的笑容。Raymond捏着教练的后颈，拖着教练来到眼前，他承认，他实在猜不透这家伙的脑袋里到底都有些什么。</p><p>“所以你不准备让你的那根东西也爽一爽吗？”</p><p>“下次吧，Ray，下次吧。”</p><p>瞧，朋友们，教练又许下了一次承诺。</p><p>                                                          End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>